


Roadtrip

by lapisisasadmaddad



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapisisasadmaddad/pseuds/lapisisasadmaddad
Summary: Based on the rambunctious comic Sam and Max: Hit the Road.Basically these two guys stay in a hotel and are gay.





	

"Well here we are, driving around Vegas, without the smog and gunk of New York to clog our lungs and slow our hearts." shouted Sam over the roar of their engine. The Freelance Police where driving through the city of Las Vegas, breaking the speed limit and causing traffic violations

"You don't have to tell me twice Sam! I've been gagging on this slightly cleaner air ever since we got here! What are we doing here again anyway?"

"Don't you remember little buddy? The commissioner cast us out of our beautiful crime encrusted city in order to have fun on a _vacation_ "

"Fun!? Without pummeling perps!?"

"I share your outraged sentiment Max. In fact, I told the commissioner so... which got us sent to Vegas..."

"Aw, you know not to argue with that guy Sam, he's got _powers_ " Max said while making a wiggly gesture with is hands.  
"I mean, he cursed me to be this terrifying bunny caricature from Hell!"

"Right Max," said Sam, "Would you mind taking the wheel while I try to find a hotel in this desolate place?"

"You got it Sam!" The rabbit leaped over and unceremoniously shoved Sam into the other seat as he took the wheel. While Sam was trying to understand the intricate and lost language of maps, the DeSoto whipped by, gliding through the sights and sounds of Vegas. None of which Max could see, his massive head blocked by the steering wheel. Despite that, Max continued to drive, managing to swerve past pedestrians and only hitting a few stop signs in the light of the setting sun.

"Ah! Here we are." Sam announced, reaching over to knock the lagamorph's fuzzy white paws off of the steering wheel. Taking a sharp right that almost flung the pair out of their car, they turned into the parking lot of a crappy motel.

"Wow Sam! This place is practically dripping with polluted, side of the road charm!"

"Amongst other things. Do you have the money little buddy?"

"You mean our winnings from clearing out the casino?

" _I_ cleaned out the casino Max. You played go-fish with a drunk guy who thought you were Hello Kitty."

"Details, details, let's get a room."

They entered the crappy motel, the stench of tourists and day old breakfast buffets luring them in, and after a brief scuffle with a bell hop, they finally got their room. As soon as Sam opened the door, Max shot inside like a rocket, breaking a lamp and slamming his head into the wall in the process.

"I'm not paying for that Max."

"That't okay! That drunk guy _really_ liked Hello Kitty." Max flashed a terrifying grin, and pulled a wad of cash out of some mysterious place.

"Remind me never to play go fish with you." Sam said as he set their suitcase on the hotel bed. 

"Why not?!"

"You cheat. Besides, that poor Hello Kitty enthusiast probably just wanted to melt you down into a puddle of adorable goo to sell on E-bay. You didn't have to take his money."

Max ignored him and began searching for the remote to the tiny television the hotel had provided. He quickly trashed to room before Sam realized he had been sitting on it, and they finally relaxed. It was a nice bit of normality after their life-threatening recent cases. Sitting on a lumpy bed, in a dinghy motel room, with Max flipping through T.V channels like it was second nature. After a while of staring at various programs, Sam got up.

"Where are you going Sam?"

"I'm going to use the reach infested facilities and take a shower, little buddy." 

"Ah, wanna wash off all that greasy residue that crime-fighting bravado leaves behind."

"Well yes, but I mostly don't want to sit through Space Vixens III: An Epidemic." Sam said as he walked into the bathroom

"It's a classic!" Max shouted through the door.

Mid-way through the movie, Sam exited the bathroom, wearing his pajamas and smelling vaguely less like a toilet brush. His hyper-kinetic pal on the other hand... Before Max could protest, Sam grabbed him from the bed, balled him up into a sphere, and threw him into the shower. 

"AAAAH!" Max shrieked

"Oops, did I throw you too hard Max?"

"No, there's a rat in here!" 

"You crack me up little buddy, now make sure to wash behind those massive flaps of skin you call ears."

"But what about the earwigs?!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam mumbled as he drowned into Space Vixens IV: The Reckoning. What could he say? It was his favorite. Not two minutes later, a sopping wet white mass pounced at the canine, drenching him in hotel tap water.

"Dammit Max use a towel!" Sam said as he shook the water off of himself

"But you already smell like wet dog!"

Sam grabbed Max and wrung him out like a wet t-shirt. After swinging him around the room, splashing water everywhere (and a few bloodstains) the lagamorph was finally dry. Max jumped on the bed, bouncing a bit before joining Sam in staring at the T.V until their eyes fell out of their skulls. They huddled underneath the blanket gifted to them for their journey. Not only did it have unrecognizable stains, it also had Bugs Bunny on it!

Max would have to remember to thank the commissioner for it later, he thought as his eyes began to close. He thought about electrocuting himself in order to stay awake but saw that Sam's eyes were beginning to drift shut too. Besides, he was too tired to find a fork and a toaster. Sam considered him for a moment before poking him in the eye.

"You falling asleep little buddy?"

"I was ready to sleepwalk off of the Las Vegas peninsula until you dug your finger into my facial cavity."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Sam, just make sure to tell me the plot of Nuclear Puppet Show Part 4 if I fall asleep before it finishes.

"You got it pal." Sam smiled at him before Max rolled his eyes and snuggled under the blanket. 

After watching some more T.V and seeing some girl get decapitated by a mole man or something, he didn't know, Sam glanced down to see his little buddy sound asleep. It was almost a surprise, seeing how peaceful the lagamorph looked then. Compared to his normal terrifying exterior, this one seemed almost... cute. Of course Sam knew if he told his little pal that while he was conscious, he would receive a bit of unnecessary brain damage. 

Regardless, Sam couldn't help but feel a little warm inside when Max cuddled up to him, obviously just leeching off of him for his body heat. Hell, on such cold, and far from home nights, even the canine could put up with a little bit of unmanly snuggling, even if Max was definitely going to blame Sam for it in the morning. Sam tentatively put an arm around the sleeping bunny, drawing him closer until Max was huddled into the crook of Sam's arm.

It was almost nice, Sam thought. Even though the little guy died all that time ago, they still had moments like this. Sam's eyes barely stayed open and Max's face nuzzled into Sam's chest. Sam hoped his little buddy's razor sharp teeth wouldn't have shredded his pajamas by morning, and the rabbit's calm breathing eventually lulled Sam to sleep. 

Max was woken up by Sam's snoring in the middle of the night, and he considered kicking his large partner before realizing the position they were in. Max sighed, and knew he was going to smell like dog in the morning and and thought how girly this was and, and... but Sam _died_. And Max was currently curled up with a Sam that was _alive_. Besides, it was cold, and he was lazy, and by the time Max was done justifying, he was half-asleep again, despite Sam's snoring.

Max cuddled into Sam's very uncorpselike warmth, and they were both asleep.


End file.
